


Com Os Braços Bem Abertos

by Blancheflor



Series: Belarus e o Mundo [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancheflor/pseuds/Blancheflor
Summary: Depois de reconciliar o seu relacionamento com Natalia e a pedir em casamento Lukas se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, só faltava uma coisa para a sua felicidade ser completa, ser pai.





	Com Os Braços Bem Abertos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfiction e dedicada a JaneBruhn, eu só espero que ela me desculpe pela demora T^T.  
> Essa também e uma continuação de "Amor Verdadeiro" mas não e necessário ler a outra fanfic para entender essa.
> 
> Agora as traduções.  
> Darahi - Querido ( Bielorrusso)  
> Kjaere - Querida ( Norueguês)  
> Ja Liubliu Ciabe - Eu te amo ( Bielorrusso)  
> Jeg elsker også deg også - Eu também te amo ( Norueguês)
> 
> Se estiver errado e culpa do tradutor.
> 
> Sem mais delongas eu desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

Depois de reconciliar o seu relacionamento com Natalia e a pedir em casamento Lukas se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, só faltava uma coisa para a sua felicidade ser completa, ser pai.

Lukas ligou o carro suspirando de cansaço, hoje foi um dia difícil para ele com vários documentos que o seu chefe pediu para assinar quando na verdade ele só queria está em casa com a sua esposa mas como dizem, você não pôde ter tudo o que quer.

Quando ele chegou em casa foi recebido com um abraço e um beijo de boas vindas de Natalia, Lukas passou os braços pela cintura dela a puxando mais para si sorrindo no beijo, não importa o quanto os seus dias fossem difíceis, Natalia sempre o fazia esquecer os seus problemas apenas com um sorriso doce, um que só ele tinha permissão de ver. Natalia quebrou o beijo sorrindo para ele, por algum motivo os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que nunca.

\- Bem vindo de volta darahi.

\- E bom está de volta.

\- Venha o jantar já está pronto.

Natalia tinha muitas qualidades mas a que Lukas mais gostava eram as suas habilidades na cozinha. Ele pendurou o casaco caminhando até a mesa praticamente babando só de sentir o cheiro da comida, mal esperando Natalia colocar o prato na mesa, Natalia só sorriu com a atitude infantil do marido.

Depois que o jantar terminou o casal decidiu sentar no sofá e assistir a algum filme, no meio do filme Natalia respirou fundo reunindo coragem o suficiente para dar a notícia tão esperada por Lukas. Natalia pegou as mãos dele apertando suavemente para chamar a sua atenção, Lukas virou o rosto para ela, ele notou o quanto as mãos dela tremiam de nervosismo.

\- Está tudo bem kjaere?

\- Sim eu só...tenho algo pra te dizer  
.  
Lukas apertou as mãos dela a encorajando a continuar a falar.

\- Eu não se como te dizer isso então eu vou falar de uma vez, Lukas eu estou grávida.

Bem, eu acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje  
Parece que minha vida vai mudar  
Fechei meus olhos, comecei a orar  
Então lágrimas de felicidade desceram rosto abaixo

Lukas piscou tentando digerir a informação mal acreditando no que ouviu, era isso mesmo? Ele se levantou caminhando de um lado para o outro parando na frente de Natalia que ainda estava sentada olhando para ele. Ele sorriu finalmente compreendendo a notícia que iria mudar sua vida, Lukas fechou os olhos fazendo uma pequena oração bela bênção alcançada mal notando as lágrimas de felicidade descendo pelo rosto

Com os braços bem abertos  
Sob a luz do sol  
Bem-vindo à esse lugar  
Vou te mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Com os braços bem abertos

Ele puxou Natalia salpicando o rosto dela com beijos, Natalia sorriu já esperando esse tipo de reação dele, ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto dele colocando um beijo em cada bochecha. Eles sorriram um para outro antes de Lukas se abaixar e beijar a barriga ainda lisa de sua esposa.

\- Ei pequenino eu sei que ainda e muito cedo para dizer isso mas quando você sair eu prometo que vou te receber de braços bem abertos e te mostra tudo o que você quiser.

Lukas se levantou colocando a mão na barriga de Natalia beijando suavemente os lábios dela. - Eu amo vocês.

Natalia escovou os cabelos dele amorosamente apertando suavemente a mão que segurava a sua barriga antes de responder, - Nós também amamos você.

Bem, eu não sei se estou preparado  
Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser  
Vou respirar fundo, trazê-la pro meu lado  
Ficamos maravilhados, acabamos de criar vida

Ele não sabia se estava preparadoi para ser o homem que ele tinha que ser a parti de agora, ele respirou fundo puxando Natalia para um abraço, mesmo com todas as incertezas Lukas não poderia deixar de se sentir maravilhado com a vida que ele acabou de descobrir que criou junto a mulher da sua vida.. 

Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo  
Um único pedido  
Eu torceria pra ele não ser igual a mim  
Espero que ele compreenda  
Que ele pode tomar esta vida  
Segure-o pela mão  
E ele pode cumprimentar o mundo  
Com os braços bem abertos

Agora Lukas se sentia completo, a única coisa que ele desejava era que o seu filho não fosse igual a ele, Lukas só esperava que o seu filho compreenda o seu desejo mas seja como for ele ainda receberia o seu bebê de braços abertos.

No outro dia Lukas acompanhou Natalia na sua primeira ultrasom, ele não achava que sua felicidade poderia aumentar, mas ele estava errado, eles descobriram que teriam dois bebês, dois milagres para amar.

No sexto mês eles souberam o sexo dos bebês, um menino e uma menina, um lindo casal de gêmeos, Lukas estava mais que ansioso para conhecer os seus filhos.

De braços bem abertos  
Sob a luz do sol  
Bem-vindo à esse lugar  
Vou te mostrar tudo  
De braços bem abertos  
Agora tudo mudou  
Vou te mostrar o amor  
Vou te mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos

Depois de longos nove meses, em uma manhã ensolarada Lukas finalmente pôde conhecer os seus bebês. Segurando um em cada braço Lukas beijou a testa dos seus filhos mostrando todo o seu amor por eles não se importando em esconder as lágrimas de felicidade, já sentindo o sentimento de mudança que o seus filhos trouxeram para a sua vida.

Com muita relutância Lukas colocou os bebês no berço do hospital cada um envolto em uma manta azul e rosa colocando um último beijo na testa dos filhos. Ele sorriu admirando os filhos, os gêmeos eram uma cópia idêntica a ele.  
.  
\- Bem vindos ao mundo Lief e Lise Bondevik.

Natalia deu um pequena risadinha, - Cuidado para não babar neles, as enfermeiras acabaram de limpá-los.

Lukas fez um biquinho caminhando até ela deitando na cama a puxando para apoiar a cabeça no peito dele. - Descanse você precisa depois de todo o trabalho de trazer os gêmeos ao mundo.

\- Sim e verdade, - Natalia bocejo se acomodando no colo do seu marido, - Ja liubliu ciabie.

Ele sorriu com ternura colocando um beijo no cabelo de Natalia. - Jeg elsker også deg også.

Em poucos minutos o casal dormiu abraçados um ao outro felizes pela sua família está finalmente completa.

Com os braços bem abertos  
Vou te mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Bem abertos  
With Arms Wide Open - Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler até aqui.


End file.
